Healing
by kaisanders
Summary: Weekly One Shot Challenge #29. In the aftermath of the Fairy War, Sookie must make a choice. Bill and Eric find a way to assist.


Weekly One Shot Challenge # 29

Theme: Gone With The Wind

Synopsis: In the aftermath of the Fairy War, Sookie must make some choices.

(My favorite quotes from the movie are in italics.) Happy Anniversary, Meads!

Healing

Sookie hadn't been out of her house in nearly a month. She knew she had to start living again, go back to work, to see her friends, but she was still too wounded. Not physically- her injuries had healed quickly with the blood Eric had given her- but emotionally. She knew she was still damaged, and she was convinced she always would be broken. Her torture at the hands of the fairies, the death of Tray and Claudine, the separation from her great grandfather and the near death of Bill had won her down. Thank goodness Bill was still alive. Bill who was ready to fight to the end to protect her, while Eric, her supposed beloved did not come to her aid until the torment was over. Sookie tried to get out of bed during the day, but her body would not respond to her commands. Her mind was overwhelmed and her heart was in turmoil. She was unable to decide what to do so, she did nothing.

Jason tried to help. He stopped by everyday to if she needed anything. She always told him she was fine, but they both new she was lying. Bill had come by, but she had rescinded the invitation of every vampire she knew. She needed time with no supernatural beings; which is why Eric came every night and sat on her porch. He sat on the swing, hoping she would come out or that she would let him come in, but that never happened. So, he would talk to her through the door and window. He would tell her he cared and that he was there for her. Even though she longed to take him into her arms and needed for him to hold her close, she ignored him. When feelings of affection and intimacy occurred for Eric, images of knives cutting through her body drowned her desire. Anger and pain overtook her and the thought of Eric not being there when she needed him moved forefront in her mind. Then finally, she would secede into a blissful numbness where she didn't have to think or feel as she had the energy to do neither.

Eric sensed most of this through the bond. He was concerned because Sookie was not one to give up, to lie down and roll over. She was courageous, hard-nosed, shrewd, and absolutely unafraid. She didn't wait for anyone to come to her aid; she followed her instincts and did what was natural for her. She had done that during the fae war. She had fought for those she loved and she fought for what was right, but that battle had taken its toll, and Eric felt responsible. If only he could have gotten to her and take her out of the equation. But that did not happen, and Eric regretted it every moment of his undead life. As he stood in his office, looking out the window at the moon, he was at a loss. He didn't know how to help his beloved. And he was not used to not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Eric turned from the window quickly to find Bill standing in his office.

"Has something happened?" he cautiously asked his friend and nemesis.

"We have to do something. Eric, you have to do something. Seeing Sookie like this is slowly killing me; I would imagine it is doing the same to you."

Eric had no intention of having a discussion with Bill about his feelings. "What would you like me to do Bill? She will not allow either of us in her house, and she will not leave. I am out of ideas. If you have plan, please put it on the table," said Eric, using the best of his modern language."

"Unfortunately, Eric, all of my ideas seemed to have flown out of my head and are gone with the wind." Said Bill as he began to pace.

Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"That's it Bill!" He exclaimed. He flew out of his chair, kissed Bill full on the lips exclaiming, "Thank you, my friend. I know you care about my beloved Sookie. We will see her through this." Eric began rooting through his bookshelves for the collection of DVD's Sookie had given him for some human holiday. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Sookie's favorite movie. _Gone With the Wind. _He made a call and after about thirty minutes took to the air. He flew-literally flew- to Sookie's house. He knocked on the door as he had done every night for a month, and as usual, she did not answer.

"Sookie, I have a gift for you. Please my lover; just open the door so I can give it to you. I am begging you."

"Eric, please leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for company. I have to rest." said Sookie with a shaky voice. He could tell she was right by the door, so he continued.

"Sookie, I am putting this DVD through the mail slot. Please put it in the machine. It is your favorite. Watch it with me."

"I don't want you to come in right now Eric. I just can't face you or Bill or anyone after what happened."

"I won't come in Sookie. But please lover, turn it on."

When she saw which movie it was she pulled the door open.

"Eric! It is my favorite. I didn't think you remembered! Did you watch it?"

He grinned at her, lifting an eyebrow. "Of course I did. It is important to you. Let me come in Sookie, so we can watch it together."

Sookie invited him in, and together they watched a young Scarlett O'Hara grow into a woman as the Civil War (or the War of Northern Aggression, as Sookie's grandmother had called it) passed by in the background.

After the movie, Sookie sighed. "That's the best love story that was ever written or made into a movie." She had a hard time talking and holding back the tears at the same time. She looked at Eric. "Why did you bring this over to watch?" Eric took her hand and kissed it. Sookie allowed him to do this.

"I will tell you, but first tell me why you like Scarlett."

"I adore Scarlett." she said wistfully. "I was raised with this movie, Eric, and I have loved Scarlett since the first time I read about her, the first time I saw her on the screen. She can be prim and proper, but she is not a good girl. She doesn't behave. She does what she wants. She was a breath of fresh air for me, and I always thought about her when I had to follow southern protocol. What I wouldn't have given to misbehave like her."

Eric cocked his eye brow again. He seemed to be doing that often today. "What else?"

"She is bold."

Eric listened and he realized he was hearing Sookie describe herself. He wondered if Sookie knew how much she was like Scarlett.

"She is ruthless and cunning." Sookie continued with an excitement Eric hadn't heard in a while. "She did not wait around for anyone to rescue her. She took matters into her own hands and did what she had to do. She refused to be a victim." Sookie suddenly dropped in a chair, exhausted, and held her hand to her chest.

"_As God as my witness, they__'__re not going to lick me. I__'__m going to live through all this,__"_ she said absently, with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"She refused to be a victim." Sookie muttered.

Sookie looked at Eric. He could not read her thoughts through her eyes.

So he did the only thing he could think of doing. He took her in his arms and began to speak to her in a soft gentle voice, as if he were cooing to a child. Sookie………Sookie…….you are strong, you are cunning."

His voice became louder and stronger as he released his hold slightly and held her out to face him.

He looked down at her and said "You are ruthless. You would never allow anyone you love to be hurt. You do what you have to, you do what needs to be done. You are NOT a victim, Sookie. Don't become one."

Sookie whispered, "I don't want spend my life wallowing in self pity because of what happened. I want my life back!"

"Louder" said Eric

Sookie took a breath and said with a shaky voice "I don't want to be a victim. I want my life back!"

"LOUDER," cried Eric, "And this time mean it! Find the power inside of you that allows you to be the courageous and daring woman I adore."

Sookie stood up straighter and looked into the eyes of her intrepid Viking warrior, a brash Sheriff who would rather die than to succumb to fear and emotional suffering, would choose to meet the sun rather than to be turned into a disheartened causality of a fairy war. With her gift, Sookie felt for Eric, and for a moment she plunged into his thoughts. She could hear him telling her to pull strength from him. He smiled, and she knew he could feel her in his mind. And he didn't care, in fact he welcomed her.

Sookie mustered up all the strength she was able to at the moment. She looked at Eric and cried out with the passion she had been missing for so long, _"I will live through all this. They're not going to lick me!" _As she said this, she could feel her energy and might surge through her. This was one of her favorite quotes from Gone With the Wind, when Scarlett defiantly lifted her fist to God and declared that she would overcome her hardships. Thinking about this one moment of brilliant writing and filming, Sookie found she could believe in the triumph of the human spirit once again; not only would Scarlett overcome, but she would thrive. Sookie made a choice at that moment and declared, "So will I."

Eric could feel her confidence surge through the bond. He picked her up and spun her around, longing to kiss the lips he yearned for over the past month.

When her feet touched the ground again, Sookie said to Eric, "It'll be hard, Eric. This is just the beginning of healing I think. I have a long way to go."

"Sookie, we will walk that road together. I will be with you every step of the way." said Eric. "To quote your movie, _I love you. Because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd. But, able to look things in the eyes as we call them by their right names. _We will look this in the eye and come out the other side, together, stronger than ever."

Sookie stood on her tip toes and turned her face up to him. "Kiss me Eric," she demanded.

Eric got a mischievous look in his eye, and in his best Rhett Butler voice he said, "_No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how." _

"That being said," exclaimed Eric as he waggled his eyebrow yet again, "I am someone who knows how, and who wants to kiss you often." At that, he finally took his lover in his arms and kissed her, gently at first, then deeper and more demanding.

As his fangs extended and his lips moved to her neck, Sookie pulled his face up to her and looked intently into his deep blue eyes.

"How did you become so smart, Vampire?" She asked.

He laughed. "I consulted a psychologist I met one night in London, under the statue of Eros at Piccadilly Circus. I will tell you about it, but that Sookie, my love is a story that can wait. _After all, tomorrow is another day. _

...


End file.
